Hiccup's Reaction
by Fiction lover250
Summary: When astrid accepts one of snotlout's offer for a date to see hiccup's jealous side, how will hiccup react to the horrible situation. When heather come into the mix who knows what will happen. Read inside for better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again and this time I thought I'd dabble in the httyd world.**

**Anyways this takes place ****_before the _****httyd2 film. It's all about how hiccup reacts when he gets jealous, it's nothing much just been thinking about it so I wrote it. Anyways I'm going to stop babbling and let you get on with the story enjoy**

Every guy gets jealous when someone flirts with his girl and well, hiccup wasn't and exception.

He watched when snotlout would flirt with astrid, but as always he would let it slide knowing that she would push him away. Oh but this time it was personal, snotlout had gotten on his last nerve, he had crossed the line and he was going to pay. Snotlout wouldn't stop even with the various rejections (and bruises), he pushed on further and now hiccup was going to shove him back to reality.

It all started in the mead hall, the had all been having breakfast together and astrid, as always, was beside hiccup chattering away about who-knows-what when snotlout decided to try his luck again hoping for a chance (never happening) with astrid.

"hey there babe..." he started, everyone rolled their eyes. "you know you're looking fine today".

Hiccup felt astrid stiffen at the word "babe" but let him continue.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a ride with me and _hookfang_ today", astrid merely chuckled.

To be sincere with herself astrid had never seen hiccup's jealous side and she wanted to see a glimpse of it.

"Sure" she stated simply.

Every single soul in the mead hall gasped all thinking the same thing, did astrid just say 'yes' to snotlout and they all waited for hiccup's reaction. Even snotlout was surprised and started fumbling with his words " umm...ok, se-e you at s-even"

Hiccup was speechless, had astrid just accepted snotlout's offer?. Words could not describe how he was feeling right now.

Hiccup stood up and left without uttering a word.

Everyone stared at astrid...

Author's Note: I love cliff hangers so exciting, I'll try to update this next week or so, please leave your comment. Criticism is always to improve, so don't mind expressing your mind, toodles.

Presh


	2. Author's note: NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys this is not a chapter, sorry if you were expecting a chapter.**

**I'm having a writer's block and some suggestions for this story will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks, presh.**


	3. The Realization

**Somewhere in the skies of Berk...**

Hiccup was flying with his dragon toothless, he needed to think- his girl had accepted the offer of another man but him, and from snotlout of all people, _snotlout _for thor's sake, it just had to be snotlout. He didn't think that he would understand the female species in a long time because astrid had just confused his mind, first she was sweet and innocent and now she comes out of the blue and does something to hurt all of him and his feelings, it was almost as if she wanted him jea..., "oh" he thought, so that was all this was about, astrid wanted to see him jealous, he hardly got jealous, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he was jealous, he was the chief's son after all, he had gotten most of all the things that he wanted. "If astrid wanted to see a side she hadn't seen, well, she had something coming her way" he thought as a devious smile came across his face.

Toothless snorted not comfortable with his rider's unusual silence, but hiccup gave him a pat on his head for reassurance " just thinking bud, nothing much".

**In the meadhall...**

Astrid was speechless, she had expected him to act..._differently, not _going out without saying or most importantly doing anything, she had pictured a different scene in her head, she thought it would have gone as she had planned, "_nice going_" her head told her.

She didn't want to break his heart, he had already had enough heartbreak in his life, no, that was the least thing she wanted, she just wanted him to prove that he didn't approve of other boys treating her the way only he should do, although he had told her that he didn't approve of it, she just wanted him to express it through his actions or something(explains a lot)- no wonder she said yes to snotlout... Then reality hit her, she was still in the hall, people were still looking at her , snotlout's hope was still risen.

She turned to everybody "what are you all looking at, huh?" everyone went back to their foods and drinks which was now cold. Astrid turned to snotlout at pulled him to her " I would never go on a date with you, you're too pathetic for me to go on a date with" everyone in the hall snickered, still evesdropping on the teens.

Astrid shoved him to the ground and ran to find hiccup.

A/N: cliffhangers, I'll never get tired of them, sorry it's kinda short, ill try to make it longer next time. So tell me what you think, was it good, bad , horrible, was it up to your expectations, and it's still five reviews for the next chapter to be posted, so read and review.

Presh.


	4. The Plan

**Hey guys I really appreciate your reviews, you all gave me more than I expected and I thank you for that, anyways I had to be really careful with this story and I had to make it longer than usual- or at least I tried, so I spent a lot of time on this story-** **looking at my spellings and puntiations and whatnot, anyways enjoy.**

Hiccup had returned to his house with toothless still holding that cocky grin. Toothless had given up on getting anything on what his rider was thinking and decided to go and sleep on his beloved rock.

It had been some few minutes before he heard her voice, " sweet, sweet sweet, revenge" hiccup thought as she came before him, panting- maybe because she ran all the way here.

"oh hiccup, I've been looking everywhere for you, stromfly had to go help the other dragons to help stoick do something, so I couldn't fly to find you, oh hiccup I never meant any thing I said, I would never try to hurt you" she grabbed his tunic and kissed him.

He couldn't kiss her back in order to fulfill his plan.

Astrid was surprised, usually when she kissed him, he would kiss her back with the same passion.

" hiccup I said I'm sorry- which was hard to do since I don't apologize very much, but for odin's beard, what do you want me to do" blue eyes begging forest green.

"just stay away from me for a while, got it" he said with no emotion in his voice.

Astrid was dumbfounded- did he just ask her to stay away from him?, she searched his eyes for another answer but they were void.

"hiccup you don't really mean that do you" she asked weakly (not really astrid like, right?).

"astrid don't make this harder for yourself, please just leave, you're causing a scene" and he was right people were already gathering around his house to hear Berk's latest gossip.

Astrid couldn't bear it, she just couldn't, she ran away because she didn't want to cry in front of the whole Berk.

Hiccup looked at the villagers and said " what are you waiting for, go to your houses, there is nothing to see here" they all scattered, murmuring amongst themselves.

Hiccup opened the doors of his house, then banged them close, then he saw toothless looking at him and hoping for answers.

"It's nothing bud, just just telling Berk that there is a side of me they've never seen" he said mischievously. Toothless pouted, his rider was up to something, and it wasn't good.

Hiccup was tired he had to sleep, he couldn't help to wonder what would happen tomorrow, although he had hurt astrid- it broke his heart, he just needed to do itt, a simple 'I'm sorry' won't cut it.

**Meanwhile in Astrid's house**...

Astrid's heart had been cut into pieces, he was so cruel, so void, so unlike himself. She couldn't face him tomorrow, no, buy she had to, she had dragon training, so she would force herself there.

She had cried herself to sleep that day.

**The next day...**

Hiccup had woken up happy even with the events of the the previous he was still happy. He was going to do the one thing he loved most, he was going to spend his day with dragons and his friends...and snotlout.

Astrid would probably ignore him, so what he knew what was going to happen, he was bring an old friend today.

**At dragon training**

Astrid had been distracting herself from the fact that hiccup was yet to come for dragon training, thoughts had been entering her mind on what he was doing, the seventeen year old boy hardly ever came late to dragon training it was what he loved most in Berk.

That was when he came with a girl wrapped around his arms, it looked like... ,Heather?...

A/N: ah cliffhangers, I will loveth thee for ever, hey guys thanks for reading please review.


	5. The Clearance

**Thank you all on your persistence to reading this story and I also want to thank you for the reviewssos peaking of reviews here are my replies to Some of them:**

Angry Henry: I hope this chapter has cleared out all doubts

Hospitaller1080: don't worry, I know hiccup isn't that cold

Httydfangirlforever: I'm a hiccstrid shipper too and this chapter will clear any confusion.

**At the dragon training arena(hiccup's pov)...**

Everyone was looking at him with open mouths, then he looked at heather and finally getting the scene they were witnessing, he cracked a grin and then started laughing. Oh boy, who knew bringing her into the mix would end up like this (I knew).

"hey guys sorry I'm late..." he was about to explain when astrid cut him off.

"yeah you're very late, so what kept you waiting was it your new friend...(I know they have been friends since I'm just trying to make a dramatic scene between them) we haven't even broken up yet and you stoop so low to date her just to make me jealous, I thought you were better than that hiccup" she spoke with venom.

Hiccup was angry now, did she know how hypocritical she sounded just now.

"well at least I'm not like you who tries to make me jealous when we are dating" hiccup puffed out angrily.

Astrid had the decency to be embarrassed because she knew that he was right.

Heather was confused, 'what was going on' was what her mind was trying to figure out.

"well, before I was rudely interrupted" he turned to astrid and continued, "I was about to explain that heather and her parents had docked at Berk today and my dad had asked me to show heather to the dragon training arena" he explained still angry.

Heather was still confused, was was going on between hiccup and astrid. The last time she was here, they had looked like the perfect couple, so what was happening here.

Through out the entire dragon dragon training astrid and hiccup had stayed as far away from each other as possible.

Heather knew something had happened in their relationship and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She decided to ask snotlout because it looked like he was the only person available to ask since hiccup and astrid would give stories that made themselves look like the bad guy, the twins were battling with each other and fishlegs was intrigued and was concentrating deeply on the book of dragons.

"hey snotlout..." she started. Snotlout turned and smiled at the girl in front of him.

"hey babe so you finally decided that you wanted a piece of snotlout" he flirted but she brushed him off, quite discussed by his antics.

"what's going on with astrid and hiccup" she asked him.

"oh, those two..., they've been fighting ever since astrid had accepted my offer and dumped me on the same day when I asked her on a date" heather was even more confused.

"what do you mean she accepted and dumped you on the same day" snotlout frowned.

"simple,she used me to make hiccup jealous that's when she accepted my date offer, he didn't get jealous and then she dumped me"

"oh so that's what this is about" heather smiled .

She was going to clean up this mess, they were acting like immature babies and she was going to help them get through this situation, but first she had to talk to hiccup after training.

**At the haddock house...**

Heather knocked at the door and the person who answered was who she wanted to talk to.

"hey hiccup can I come in?" she asked.

He looked so confused but granted her access to his house, good thing his father was at a meeting or this would have been more awkward .

"I wanted to talk about your situation with astrid" hiccup frowned not liking where this conversation was going.

"yeah, what about astrid" he said coldly.

He was still angry at her for what she did, he knew that it was stupid to still be angry at her at this point but he just was.

"what really happened that day", he knew which day she was talking about, hiccup sighed, he didn't want to talk about it but her pleading stare had made him talk.

"everything was going fine when snotlout decided to ask her on a date, I thought that she would push him aside like she always does but then she accepts, I end up speechless, so i walk out and ride with toothless and I end up formulating a plan..." he covered his mouth quickly knowing he had said too much.

She was intrigued by that word 'plan' so she pushed on hoping for him to co-operate and say whatever this 'plan' was.

"which plan?" she questioned him.

Hiccup stood up and raised her up and started pushing her out the door "i've said too much and oh... I think you've over stayed your welcome, see you soon" were the last words he heard before he pushed her out the doors.

"rude" she thought as she walked all the way back to her house. She had planned to go back and probably Astrid's house maybe... Who knew what the next day held(I know).

A/N: hope you have enjoyed the story, I bet you didn't think that heather washogging to help them, anyways, I need 6 reviews for the next chapter to be posted.

Presh


	6. Author's Request

**Hey guys so would it be a good idea to continue this story, cuz I have no idea where this story is going, so I would like to ask for story request, I already have an idea for the next chappie so if you just like...I don't know...tell me what you would want me to write on this story.**

**Should hiccup and astrid speak to each other?**

**Should heather be all up in their business?**

**Should they come back together?**

**Should hiccup forgive astrid?**

**Should astrid give up and apologize...**

**Just tell me and i'll try to see what I can make out of your requests**


	7. Thinking Hard

**_Peeks to see if there's an angry mob- no? , ok_ good, hey guys i am extremely for not updating,I had writers block and the stuff with school was just seriously weighing me down, but, I managed to scoop this one up, I really hope you enjoy it.**

The whole village had known about their chieftain's fight with his girlfriend and everyone was betting on who was going to break first.

**In the mead hall...**

"It will be hiccup, he's soft hearted, so he's breaking first", one of the villagers said.

"No it Astrid, she can't stand one day without kissing hiccup I bet she about to break now". another one disagreeing

"I agree with that"

" that's not even close to the truth"

Everyone began to shout out their own opinion when lne of the two they were discussing came through the door, and, oh boy, it wasn't the one most people would have expected orwanted.

Astrid looked at everyone with fierce eyes, no one daring to look back at her. Astrid knew that her fight with hiccup had spread all round the entire village- and she didn't like it one bit.

She had found the table where her friends where sitting... with Heather, and, yes, no sign of hiccup.

Astrid took her normal seat, the one closest to hiccup, or should that be changed?. To be sincere she hadn't expected the fight to last this long, she had honestly expected him to come apologize to her, even with the fact that she had apologized earlier, right?.

"hey Astrid..." the silence was broken by heather's voice, "how's the day been"

Astrid raised an eyebrow and look up form the food she had brought from home- which she had not touched, and looked at the black haired girl beside her.

The silence was deafening.

"fine" she said calmly, well that was totally unexpected.

"Could I come over to your house to discuss..._matters_ with you"

Astrid tilted her hard to the side and was about to respond when the doors of the great hall flung open and in came hiccup.

No one would have imagined for a place so silent to be even more so.

Hiccup went to his usual seat, just as he was about to sit, Astrid stood up.

"bye guys I have to go..._somewhere_". She stood up and was about to leave when hiccup grabbed her wrist.

"you're not going anywhere, you've not even touched your food" he said without emotion.

Astrid was pissed, who did he think he was.

"That's not your problem, I'll eat later then", but his grip only got tighter.

"well, too bad eat it" he said looking at her with void eyes.

"And who are you to command me"

"I am your future chief and you'll do what I say"

"oh so you're just my chief and _nothing_ else" hiccup sighed

"Astrid stop this act we all know that your hungry". Hiccup quickly changed the topic know the consequences of that conversation been continued, Astrid was about to respond but her stomach had answered with a gurgle.

Hiccup grinned, a satisfied smirk on his face. Astrid left the hall without a word with hiccup hot on her heels, the food already forgotten.

. 

Astrid quickly went to her dragon, stromfly, and quickly fled away knowing that hiccup would be right behind her.

Hiccup was glad that he had brought toothless he was going to talk with that girlfriend of his and hopefully end this stupid fight.

"let's go bud, and don't let them get away" being loyal toothless quickly sped off into the skies of Berk.

Astrid turned to her back and saw hiccup and toothless right on her heel, he had a night fury for thor's sake, she knew she couldn't out run him (out fly?) but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Astrid please, let's end this once and for all, we have both been acting immature these few days, let's just forget about it" hiccup shouted.

Astrid stayed silent.

"come on, don't you know you're killing me on the inside" hiccup desperately poured his heart out "I'm not as happy as I used to be, I wake up every morning thinking about you, if I make a discovery I force myself not to walk up to your house just to tell you, and maybe I had a plan for revenge but I tossed it aside knowing that having both of us not fighting was so much more worth it that a dumb ole plan".

Astrid was at the verge of tears, she couldn't take it any longer she wanted to tell him so bad but her stubborn Viking side took over.

" hiccup please stop, your embarrassing yourself" she yelled.

"I won't stop, I would so much as give up my birth right for you" he said trying to convince her.

"just leave me alone, just like I left you on the day I came to apologize to you at your house" she said as a new found anger pumped in her at the remembrance of that day.

"it was stupid I know, I should have never done that, it was a mistake and I'm sorry, I am so badly sorry"

"I am also sorry for everything I've done to hurt you" she started "I never meant any of it"

Hiccup smiled, at least he was getting somewhere

"but..." his smile deflated "I need time to think, ok"

"I think that's ok for me too" he said with a half smile

"good night hiccup" she said

"good night astrid" he replied back.

They flew back to their respective homes thinking hard about their previous conversation

A/N: I guess the shoe's on the other foot, haha, anyways I hope you like this, sorry it took me a while to update. R&R ;)

Presh.


	8. Heather's Plan

Heather's Plan

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing to my story.**

**Special thanks to angry Henry, thanks for sticking to my story**

**Guest, thanks for all your support**

**And let's not forget you, yeah you thanks do sparing your time to read this story.**

**I noticed that I've been neglecting toothless's character in this story, then I thought to myself ' why didn't you add one of the most important character to your story' and then I did all in my power to put him in a spotlight, at least let him not be a side character.**

**DISCLAIMER: all characters in this story belong to dream works animation and the producers of the how to train your dragon series. I'm just a crazy fan with crazy ideas.**

**Now on with the story...**

Toothless had noticed something, his rider was acting strange- well _stranger_ than normal. Right now they ere currently in his room and said rider was pacing in the four corners of his room and toothless was getting dizzy from watching him pace.

"did I do something wrong, I shouldn't have told her all of that, it was too much to take him, do you think I did the right thing bud, what should I have done, what didi do wrong, tell me want to do bud" his rider was rambling now and I meant that he was upset about something, probably his mate.

Toothless knew his rider needed one thing and that was, comfort.

He came closer to his rider and ribbed his nose on him showing him that he was there for him.

"thanks bud, I really needed that, I'm glad you'll always be here for me" he gave a half-smile.

Toothless saw this sign of happiness in his rider and he fell on him and licked him.

"urgh, toothless, you know that doesn't was out" he said playfully, hiccup stood up and removed the excess dragon saliva from his clothes.

"come on bud, let's go to the hall,I getting kinda hungry" toothless nodded and with that they walked to the great hall.

**At Astrid's house...**

Astrid woke up tire and stressed, she had stayed up all night thinking of the discussion she had with hiccup, and in the process she figured out that she was at fault, she caused the whole mess, she tore her relationship with hiccup, and she was going to fix it.

It was nice how hiccup came in and apologized to her for what wasn't his fault in the first place, she was the one who use his emotions to fulfill her selfish desires, even with the emotional trauma he had face all because of her.

And astrid knew who exactly who she was going to ask for help from, first she had to go to the hall.

Astrid dresses up and went to the hall with her loyal nadder stormfly.

**At the great hall...**

Astrid entered and saw all her friends on their regular table, and yes hiccup was there- oh great.

Astrid sat down on her normal seat, beside hiccup- just a little further away.

Hiccup's expression was saddened, he didn't have the guts to move closers is to her- his girlfriend.

"hey heather, could I speak to you for a sec" astrid asked.

The usually talkative table was now unusually quiet, due to the bad tension in the air.

Everyone's eyes got wide, but hiccup eyes were by far the widest of them all.

"umm, sure" a little unsure of herself.

"not just here" she spared a glance at hiccup before saying "somewhere a little more private" heather nodded understanding perfectly and went out of the hall.

Hiccup mind was racing with different thoughts, most not good, many like;

"she has lost her trust in you"

"she hates you"

"she'll never forgive you" and whatnot.

Meanwhile at the back of of the hall...

"so why did you call me here" heather was the first to break the silence.

"I need you to help me get back with hiccup,I know we haven't broken up and all, I just need to have everything back to normal, so I was wandering if you could help me" heather smiled.

She had been planing for this for a long time and was prepared for this situation.

"I have a plan" she said cherry-ly.

"well then out with it, don't leave me in suspense" astrid asked wanting to get filled in on the plan.

"don't you worry your cute mind it will unfold by itself" she said running leaving a very confused astrid behind.

A/N: there you go chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope it filled your suspense filled minds, I need 8 reviews to continue with this story, hope it's not too much to ask :m

Sorry it's a little bit short, but I'm not know by my long stories, that is if I'm really known in this world.

Anyways I have like tow or more chapters left on this story,I just need your supporting reviews


	9. The 50th reviewer's reward

**_THIS IS NOT A CHARTER_**

_**Hey guys, presh here again, well it seems I want to play a game, whoever is the 50th reviewer to this story will get a reward, like a real one, and who so ever is the 50th reviewer will get *drum roll please**__*** a whole chapter dedicated to them, it could be **_you.

Presh :p


	10. In The Closet

IN THE CLOSET

**And the winner of my game is, *drum roll*, robot44, you were the 50th reviewer, congratulations to you, and your prize is, chapter 10 totally dedicated to you, sorry if any other of you wanted this, especially Lone Hawk615, but since I am not that evil, and the fact they you were the sixtieth reviewer, I will be dedicating the next one to you, for your persistence for wanting this chapter to be dedicated to you, hope it made you feel better, and to my loyal reviewers more stories are coming for you so keep a a watch for any additions, or changes or whatsoever, just know your opinions are on my mindwhen I'm writing a story or chapter :-)**

**Haha, I'm kwazy, but who cares, I sure don't. Anyways this is one of my last few chapters to be posted, sad! I know, it's like losing one of your best friends but anyway, life moves on.**

**So I'm gonna try and make it longer because some people, you know yourselves, had persuaded me to write longer chapters, anyways on with the story, it's all for you robot44.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the story plot.

**In The Closet**

Astrid was confused, what did she mean by ' it will unfold by itself' she had searched her brain for an answer on what she could possibly mean by what she meant by her words but gave up when she got no answer, heather sure was confusing sometimes, anyways she would leave it to her, since it was her plan anyway. She had gone back to the hall, and no, heather was not there, and wait, where was hiccup?.

Astid ran back to her seat "where is heather, and hiccup" she asked her friends angrily

The gang looked at each other, waiting for someone to answer her, "well, I'm waiting" she asked impatiently.

"she went out with hiccup to the haddock's house" snotlout finally replied

Astrid sat back down, she was calm because she thought that it part of her plan

* * *

><p>Heather laughed girlishly to something hiccup had currently said, they were walking on their way to the haddock's house, together and the villagers were giving them strange looks, especially hiccup, they were all thinking the same thing 'had hiccup moved on so easily, most of them thought that hiccup and Astrid's love would last forever (nuh-uh).<p>

Ahh, she would always love hiccup's dry humor, but no, she had a plan to focus on.

"hey hiccup, do you have a closet in your house" hiccup looked at her like she had two heads.

"what kind of question is that?" he asked her confusedly.

"just answer the darn question" she answered, losing her patience.

"yes, we do" he answered her quickly, a little bit afraid.

"good" she smiled mischievously.

"uh oh" hiccup thought, something was happening or going to happen and it was not good.

They had arrived at the haddock house when heather decided to say...

"I have to go" she said quickly

"what" he asked "we've only been here for like five minutes" he says honestly surprised

"but first, where is your closet" hiccup raised a brow, this girl was up to something and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"it's by the far left corner of the house" he replied a little unsure wether it was a good idea for him to tell her.

"ok great, I'll be back in a sec" with that she raced out of the house.

Heather zoomed past villagers all in search of the person she was looking for, then, she suddenly saw the blonde-haired girl amongst her friends at the sea side.

* * *

><p>"astrid" she said out of breath, gasping for air, "I need you to follow me somewhere"<p>

Astrid raised her brow in suspicion, what was she up to now, she had done a lot of suspicious things lately, but astrid needed to know what she was up to, oh well, she had to answer to know.

"sure, heather" she replied as she stood up from where her friends were to follow heather.

The gang mumbled to themselves wondering what they were up to and where they were going to, they might not have been involved in the situation but they could easily put two and two together, they were anxious of the end results of whatever was going on, infact the whole village was waiting for the end result, all waiting eagerly to know wether their chief was going out tog the best relationship he could ever have on Berk. It was going to be a big thing on Berk, it was most definitely the biggest news on the lips of everyone in the whole village.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence, and astrid finally realizing that they were following the path to the haddock's house, she started to walk back, but, thankfully, heather caught her arms and literally dragged her to hiccup's house.<p>

"heather, this is a bad idea" astrid said

"trust me, this is part of my idea" she replied knowing that astrid wouldn't resist the urge to know what the plan was.

"urgh, seriously"

"yeah, seriously" heather said getting irritated.

They had finally reached their destination, heather knocked at the door knowing hiccup would answer the door.

"coming" hiccup nasal voice was heard not long before the door was opened.

After the door was answered, hiccup wore a surprised look on his face when he saw astrid then turned to heather for an answer but she only gave an innocent smile.

"can we come in" heather broke the silence

"uh, sure" hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"thanks".

Astrid felt, unwelcomed, she had been here several times and this was the first time in forever that she didn't feel comfortable and homey in his house, and it sincerely felt weird.

"so what is it you wanted from me" hiccup said, eyes never leaving astrid.

Astrid could feel his gaze on her and it wasn't the, oh-you-look-so-beautiful-I-can't-stop-looking-at-you face it was the, it-feels-so-awkward-that-you're-here face,and he was right, it did feel awkward and wrong, she felt unneeded, unwelcome, unwant...

"right astrid?" heather asked

Astrid's head shot up noticing that they had been talking tho her since she zoned out.

"could you repeat that".

Heather could only giggle, "well, while you were zoning out" astrid blushed "hiccup and I were asking if you would be ok with accompanying us while hiccup shows me a tour of his house, which is quite bigger than everyone else's"

"no, the chief's house would always been the same as everyone else's because being the ruler and commander of the whole village makes you just the same as everyone else" he said sarcastically

"well, since I'm used to your dry humor, I'll let it slide, this time".

Astrid chose to stay silent during the conversation, although it did feel alien for her not to speak her own thoughts in any conversation being held in her presence.

"ok then" hiccup sprung up from his seat "lets get this tour over with shall we?, if it's ok with you astrid", said person only gave a simple nod.

"let's get stared then" heather squealed, her plan was coming to place.

The tour had began with the kitchen, then bathroom, accompanied by the haddock's room, then the closet, that's when heather stopped them, this was going to be good, the plan was coming into place, she was really excited, she was planning for the joining of the two people mostly talked about by the people Berk, yay for her.

"hey hic, what do you have in your closet?" heather asked suddenly.

"well nothing much just the usual like..." "WAIT" hiccup's sentence was cut short by heather, "I want you to show me, go inside"

"and why should I do that?"hiccup asked suspiciously

"because I'm your guest, so move" hiccup slowly moved into his closet. He bent down to pick something, an umbrella maybe.

Suddenly, heather pushed astrid inside the closet which led tho her falling on him, she quickly closed the door, and (thankfully there was a lock) locked it.

Banging was heard from the other side of the door

"HEATHER!"

"let us out"

Their muffled screams were heard by heather who only laughed, they should be thanking her, she was only trying to get them back together.

"I'm not letting you out until you make-up" was all they heard until they could hear her footsteps.

"heather, come back here"

"don't leave us here", but I was useless screaming after they heard the front door close.

AWKWARD

"I'll give them 3 hours, they should have made up by then" heather said to herself until she left the haddock house.

Hiccup looked at astrid for the billionth time, astrid hadn't said a word since they were locked here and it made him depressed.

"hey astrid" hiccup had tried to make a conversation with her although he didn't have hope of her replying.

"hi" hiccup heart blossomed she actually replied

"I guess we're stuck here huh?" astrid nodded

Hiccup sighed, he had to make her talk to him, he was never good with silent treatments, well he had to try somehow and what he was going to do now was, to put it simply, brave, but right now he was desperate

"come on astrid you have to talk to me, we're going to be stuck here for a while so at least talk to me" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

Astrid sighed, those accursed eyes always got her and he knew it, well he had to learn something in the little while that they have been dating.

"what am I meant to say hiccup, that I wish you could be closer to me" hiccup moved closer to her, smiling.

Astrid frowned her brow "I didn't mean it literally hiccup" hiccup was grinning now.

"oh, I know, I just want to see how long you'll hold yourself until you break"

"what do you mea...mmm" hiccup had crashed his lips on hers, it was rough and passionate, it was hiccup's way of pouring out his emotion to her.

Astrid didn't flinch, 'oh so she's tough now huh, well I'm tougher at emotion breaking' hiccup thought.

Hiccup knew most of Astrid's weaknesses when it came to emotions and he knew the places where she was weakened at.

He pulled her closer to him and his lips went from her lips to her neck and stayed at a particular spot, moving and biting at it until a 'pur' was heard from astrid.

Hiccup grinned, satisfied with his knowledge of her soft spots, he removed his lips from her neck, leaving a hickey and looked at her with his satisfied grin.

Astrid was angry, it made his grin stretch wider, it was almost at his ears, her anger just made him feel more satisfied, freaky.

Hiccup received a hard slap oh his face, "ow" his hand went to the spot where her hand had collided with his face.

"what the hell was that for" astrid huffed

Hiccup smiled, this was to be expected, "would you like some more, we have a lot of time left here" was his reply

Hiccup had not expected this, not in his lifetime, he would not have seen this coming, if he had bet on what she did, he would have lost, she had totally surprised him with her actions...

**A/N: hahaha I'm evil, or rather Angryhenry is evil, he gave me the idea, well robot44 hoped it was good, and Lone Hawk615 the next one has your name written all over it so don't be angry, oh and happy new month :)**


End file.
